Strategic thinking is generally relegated to higher managers and executives. However, with increasingly complex issues facing the organizations, more “human power” and diverse, relevant information is needed. Conventional hierarchy blocks the flow of communication “upstream” as well as among contributors from all levels and departments. Current decision-makers are under pressure from complexity: principled practices that quickly enable the on-going, open flow of ideas helps them share the pressure across the organization.
While the invention is subject to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. The invention should be understood to not be limited to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention.